FLASH: FAMILY
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: A Flash will always protect Central City and Keystone, but Wally and Barry will always protect each other. They are family.


A/N: I'm a bit disappointed with DC at the moment only because I think The Flash family has so much potential (yes I'm biased but I don't care) so until they give it to us I'll be here writing fanfiction for what I hope takes place or something better by far superior writers anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do.

Summary: A Flash will always protect Central City and Keystone, but Wally and Barry will always protect each other. They are family.

FLASH: FLASH FAMILY

Barry's hand tightens around hers as he looks over to Wally laughing at something Linda whispered in his ear.

My boy... my boy...

So much had happened from defeating Dr Manhattan, to everyone remembering what they had lost, to the sun finally rising again on this world that looked like darkness had swallowed it whole.

Barry never gave up, but he came close to it.

I missed you so much...

He can still feel the weight of Wally's limp body in his arms. He can still remember the sound of Iris crying in his arms when she discovered that the nephew that she had lost and found again had been taken from her.

That was his darkest hours.

Remember what you said? There's hope... there's always hope...

Now to see him filled with so much joy, so alive and vibrant just like he had been before brings peace to Barry. Like now the world can finally move forward, now he can finally live again.

Barry looks over at Jay who smiles and nods.

"I have an announcement." Barry says as he takes in Wally's kids and Joan who is standing beside Jay with a salad bowl in her hand. The kids fall silent, Wally and Linda look over to him, Wally's arm still around Linda's shoulders. He doesn't think he's seen Wally let go of her for more then ten seconds since she came back into their lives.

"I've already told Bart and the others. I'm retiring from being The Flash. I'll still be around, though me and Iris are going on a long holiday before we come back to Central City..." Barry glances at Wally, his whole body is still.

"Of course I'll help out when it is needed. So I guess for now you can call this a semi retirement."

Iris squeezes his hand, Barry doesn't take his eyes off Wally.

"But-but who will be The Flash?" He hears Irey ask in a quiet voice. Barry smiles now.

"Your father will be. There is no one Flash, no definitive Flash, there is just The Flash, the symbol of what a hero can be passed down from generation to generation. One day your father won't be The Flash either and someone else will take this symbol and run with it. The Flash is a legacy of heroism, hope and moving forward. I know you will never let that down Wally, you haven't yet." He is speaking directly to Wally now.

"I'm going to miss running with you."

Life happens Uncle Barry...

"I'll be around to stretch my legs every once and a while." Barry replies before taking his seat once again. Conversation soon starts again at the table. Barry looks to Jay once again.

"You did well." He says reassuring him. Barry has gone to him for advice before hand, the ever steadying wisdom of Jay Garrick had been helpful as always. He turns his gaze to Iris for the first time since beginning his announcement. Her soft smile speaks a thousand words. She lifts his hand to her lips and gently kisses it.

"I love you."

Happiness fills Barry Allen's soul.

FLASHBACK

Barry flings his arms around Wally, tears filling his eyes.

"My boy... my boy... I missed you so much." The last time he saw him Wally was dead. Wally's arms tighten around him.

"Remember what you said? There's hope... there's always hope... I knew you would never give up. No matter how hard things got."

Barry pulls away to look at him once more.

"I'm sorry you went to the sanctuary."

"Life happens Uncle Barry." He says shrugging, of course he wouldn't blame Barry for that. Wally West continues to amaze him.

"Come on. Iris will want to see you right away."

PRESENT

Wally kisses Linda on the lips before running out the door, he loves this time of the morning, when the sun is rising. He can literally bring it to a stand still through the use of his powers and live in this moment for as long as he wants. He heads to the bridge connecting Central City and Keystone, even though they live in separate cities he and Barry make a point to meet once a week on top of here. He gets to the platform and smiles once he sees Barry isn't there yet. A second later he appears at his side.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You wouldn't be Barry Allen if you arrived on time." Wally replies as he sits down next to him. Wally grabbed a couple of bacon and egg muffins from Big Belly Burger on the way and Barry starts to tell Wally about a new case at work while they eat.

Wally might be protecting Central City and Keystone both as The Flash now but Barry continues his work as a police scientist, bringing criminals to justice that Wally can't.

Wally tells him how Linda has returned to studying medicine, her true passion, outside of her family. Her work as a news reporter only ever fulfilled her to a certain point and just like before Dr Manhattan changed everything, she went back to medicine once more.

The sun starts to come into full view now.

"We have the best lives in the world." Wally says suddenly, happiness surging through him.

"But then I always did. You gave me the best life a kid could ever ask for." He adds turning to his Uncle. Barry smiles and nods, wordlessly accepting the compliment.

"Race?" He asks and Wally smiles standing up.

"Just try and keep up old man."

They line up on the edge of the platform, without speaking they know where the finish line is, they've raced across the globe hundreds of times before.

"Ready?" Barry asks and Wally nods.

"Go!"

It doesn't matter who wins, it never did, Wally and Barry will always run side by side, equals, lifting each other up when they need it. A Flash will always protect Central City and Keystone, but Wally and Barry will always protect each other.

They are family.


End file.
